A Day in The Life Of... Ginny Weasley
by Mairead Monroe
Summary: Ginny is no longer that little girl who fancies Harry Potter, not at all! She has a new lad to keep her day dreaming... r/r! Love you all! *_**


v:* {behavior:url(#default#VML);} o:* {behavior:url(#default#VML);} w:* {behavior:url(#default#VML);} .shape {behavior:url(#default#VML);} A Day in the Life of… Martin Walsh Normal Martin Walsh 2 203 2001-10-22T18:31:00Z 2001-10-22T18:31:00Z 3 757 4320 36 8 5305 9.2720 

**_A Day in the Life of…._**

****

**Ginny Weasley**

****

****

This is a new series of fan fictions by Golden*Faerey, celebrating the release of the Harry Potter movie, taking its world premiere (4th November) in her home city of London, UK, and the nationwide release on the 16th November.

With this new collection of fan fictions we'll explore each character, whether loved or hated, this is one for all Harry Potter fans.

**Chapter One**

****

**A Day in The Life of Ginny Weasley**

****

****

I hate that stupid man! How dare he call me an insolent little girl! If he breathes another world to me, I'll do something rash! 

            "Hey Ginny, what's up?" I stopped walking and looked to see who was calling me, bet you it's not Harry Potter. 

            "Oh, hi Cameron." It was Cameron McColl, a fellow Gryffindor, he is really kind and funny, but it's not Harry is it? 

            "You look a but down, what's wrong?" He gave me that stare with those big blue eyes.

            "Oh, Snape! Did you see him call me an insolent little girl! I'm fifteen Cam!" 

            "Yeah, I saw, I thought that's what might be up. Shall we go to lunch?"

            "I need to pop up to the common room to ask Ron something." I don't know why I said that, Roselyn Gravesend, my best friend said that I should be very lucky that Sir Cameron McColl likes me! He is just being friendly… I think. 

            "I'll come up with you, I need to collect my Herbeology books anyway." I couldn't say no, I'm not a mean person, and he is quite sweet! 

            "Sure, OK." I heaved my bag (which is now excelling the size of Hermione Granger's) over my shoulder and raced Cameron up the Marble Stairs.

            "You," Cameron gasped "are a very fast runner!" I stuck my tongue out at him and watched his face fall into a fake frown. 

            "You need to pull your socks up, slowcoach!" I uttered the password to the fat lady, looking pretty in her pink velvet medieval robes. 

            "I'll be back in a minute." Cameron whispered, he patted me on the back and clambered upstairs.

            "Virgina!" I jumped, only my grand-mother Ethel Weasley called me Virgina, and she died ten years ago!" 

            "Gran?" I turned around and saw Ron towering over me grinning like a pumpkin. "

            "Ha, knew that would bring you back to your senses!" I tried to figure out what he meant, and it was plain obvious, he must have thought that I fancied Cameron McColl. 

            "Ron, what is that meant to mean? Bring me back to my senses." I scowled at him, being the youngest in a big family usually meant you were to be tormented by your elders.

            "It doesn't take a genius to work it out Virginia."

            "You can stop calling me that! I don't like my name sounding like a part of 

the female reproductive organs!" 

            "Well tough. So, you and Cameron McColl have a little relationship going on 

do you?" I had to blush this very instant didn't I!

            "No, in fact I don't Ronald, he is just I good friend, in fact I could imply the very same thing about you and Hermione!" 

            "Damn you Virginia!" It doesn't take a lot to get Ron annoyed, in fact I think that Ron loves Hermione, I know Hermione loves him… It's great to know the answer to the biggest question in Hogwarts at the moment! 

            So now I'm sitting by the fire waiting for Cameron to return from his dormitory, he has been half an hour, how can it take that long to get two books? 

            I can hear footsteps behind me, it has to be Cameron, if it's not I'm going to go and find him!

            "Roselyn!" I gasped, she looked quite airy, her blonde hair falling around her face as usual, but her hands were on her hips. 

            "Where were you at lunch? I saw you and Cameron McColl run upstairs, but you're not making out are you?" 

            "Roselyn! Why would you think that?"

            "Well A, by the wonderful crimson painted on your face, and B, by the grin on your crimson face as you ran up the stairs with Cameron!" I felt my skin redden even more; I think I no longer have to hide away from the fact that I do fancy Cameron McColl. 

            "Yeah, Ok, I admit it, I do fancy him!" I laughed; my hormones are a complicated factory! 

            "Knew it Gin', there is future for you and Cam!" Roselyn jumped over the sofa and sat down beside me. 

            "How do you know that Cameron does fancy me?" 

            "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, it is the most obvious thing in the world! Everybody knows it!" 

            "Oh, do they? This sounds like some cheesy Muggle soap storyline. Ron thinks the same you know."

            "Thought he would. Ron knows a lot." Suddenly Roselyn's eyes looked all dreamy, she fancies Ron. Uck! 

            "You fancy my brother!" 

            "Er, yeah…" 

            "Goodness! But-"

            "You fancied Harry Potter! And now you fancy Cameron McColl!" 

            "Shh Roselyn!" I winked at her and she ran off to the Great Hall. 

I sat back and gazed at the fire jumping and frolicking about in the crate, I do like Cameron a lot, from his brown floppy hair, big blue eyes, tall exterior to his kind, nurturing, funny interior. Heavenly…

            "Ginny?" Again, I jumped; I tend to come back to real life by being frightened by mysterious beings, i.e. Cameron. 

            "Yes?" I smiled; I'm trying to flirt here! I sound like one idiot! 

            "Coming down to lunch? Sorry I took so long, I misplaced my wand, I put it down on my bed and it had fallen down the side, quite silly actually." 

            "Ok, I believe you!" Again, I smiled, still trying to be as sexy as possible, I hope it works. 

            "Good!" I sat up and climbed over the sofa, Cameron then took my hand, I had to keep my head down so he wouldn't see me blush. 

            "Having difficulty?"

            "A little, I don't know why we bother climbing over this sofa! We can walk around it!" 

            "I'm not complaining." Cameron's cheeks went pink, but I could feel my face burn as he spoke, the same thing happened when I liked Harry; he's lost out now hasn't he? Ha! 

            *                                  *                                  *                                  *

"So, how was Cameron?" Roselyn asked me as we lay our heads down to sleep that night. 

            "He is lovely you know, Cameron helped me in Herbeology and in Transfiguration. He is wonderful you know Roselyn!" 

            "Told ya so, knew he liked you, you two would make the perfect couple!" 

            "Really?"

            "Yes. I'm not kidding Ginny."

            "Cool." I closed my eyes and pulled my duvet closer to my face so I could feel the velvet tickle my chin. 

            Today was a good day, I know I am no longer little Ginny who fancies Harry Potter, I like Cameron McColl that cute guy with those big blue eyes and floppy brown hair…

            That was a day in the life of Ginny Weasley…

**Author's Note**

****

I hope you liked it! I will be doing more, but I am not sure on who to do next, it will be between four people:

1, Ron Weasley

2, Cameron McColl

3, Draco Malfoy,

4, Serveus Snape.

I can't chose, so you chose for me! J

I love you all and please review! Pretty please!!!! Love you all!

Dedicated to my Great-Grandfather who died this morning, he was ninety-one.  


End file.
